Mort au roi
by LonelyD
Summary: Missandei défile avec les autres manifestant-e-s jusqu'à croiser dans la foule celui qu'elle aime. / Modern!AU, Missandei/Grey Worm.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Missandei/Grey Worm.

Rating : T pour les violences policières et les mentions d'esclavage.

Genre : Romance/Angst, Modern!AU.

Note : Missandei et Grey Worm sont de tels anars en puissance que je déplore de les voir se battre pour un pouvoir monarchique. J'ai tenté de leur faire justice. Un texte court qui transpose plus ou moins habillement l'univers médiéval de GOT dans un contexte de contestation sociale et politique moderne. Les manifestations et les violences policières font écho à l'actualité, les révoltes d'esclaves à ASOIAF/GOT. Les Sans-Bannièristes sont une sorte de mouvement/groupe anarchiste qui font référence à la Fraternité sans Bannière que je comptais qualifier d'anars au début, mais mon chéri ( qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire ) m'a suggéré que ce serait cool de les appeler les Sans-Bannièristes. J'ai volontairement utilisé une _écriture inclusive*_. Quelques personnages des livres/série sont disséminés dans le texte. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

 _*Pour celleux qui ne connaîtraient pas, ça explique les "-e-s"/"-es" et les "elleux"/"celleux" qu'on retrouve un peu partout. Cette écriture a pour but de mettre en valeur les personnes utilisant des pronoms féminins et/ou neutres, mais également d'être la moins oppressive possible en ne présumant pas le genre d'une personne et donc les pronoms qu'iel pourrait utiliser._

* * *

Elle n'était plus elle-même, disparue dans la foule grouillante, bruyante, qui d'un pas sûr s'emparait des rues. Elle ne se souvenait plus de celle qu'elle avait été, avant la libération, la révélation, avant de se joindre aux autres manifestant-e-s. Elle n'était plus que le cortège, fondue dans la masse, impossible à distinguer. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si vivante.

Elle se glissa entre les syndicalistes. La camionnette du mouvement trimbalait un vieux de la vieille, bien connu du milieu, le haut-parleur à la main, qui hurlait des slogans par-dessus un classique de la chanson westerosi. Non sans peine, il finit par passer le relais à l'un-e de ses camarades avant d'aller se resservir à boire. Passé le bloc, elle se faufila entre deux autres mouvements syndicalistes dont les adhérent-e-s, plus jeunes, se faisaient un malin plaisir à brailler, planches cartonnées à la main, sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Un instant, elle se laissa porter par les chœurs contestataires qui scandaient un hymne à ses propres revendications, sonnaient comme une lame plantée dans le dos de ses bourreaux. Elle s'était défait d'elleux, n'oublierait jamais les insultes, les humiliations et les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Mais chaque pas écrasait ses affreux souvenirs sous le talon de sa botte, aussi sûr qu'elle portait aujourd'hui fièrement les couleurs de la liberté.

Elle dépassa un jeune couple heureux qui se tenait par la main. Elle reconnaissait vaguement la jeune femme qu'elle avait entraperçue une fois ou deux dans une association d'aide aux femmes battues. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé de leur éclat, son teint une couleur rose. Elle soutenait, de son bras libre, un enfant suspendu à son cou. Son-a partenaire la fixait du regard avec des yeux brillants d'amour.

Elle passa le pink bloc et tou-te-s celleux qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer lors des manifestations LGBT+. Elle lança un clin d'œil à une jeune femme à la chevelure brune qui clamait sans pudeur sa sexualité sur une pancarte. _Lesbienne, féministe et fière._ Margaery embrassa sa petite-amie juste après un énième cri.

Missandei se retrouva alors dans le cortège de tête. Les manifestant-e-s étaient regroupé-e-s, collé-e-s les un-e-s aux autres. La foule bien plus compacte martelait d'une seule et même voix un unique slogan qui rythmait leur marche. _Mort au roi._ Elle jaugeait d'un même œil les flics qui s'étaient répartis le long des trottoirs, à l'affût du moindre de leurs mouvements. Leurs cuirasses dorées sous les éclats du soleil projetaient une vive lumière aveuglante tout autour d'elleux.

Elle comprit en une seconde qu'il leur suffirait d'un seul faux pas pour mettre le feu au poudre. Cerné-e-s, leur liberté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Iels étaient toléré-e-s, mais pas accepté-e-s.

Elle se joignit à ses camarades, reprenant le même slogan.

Les forces armées se resserrèrent autour d'eux, mains à la taille, prêtes à frapper. Le cortège se solidifia, sans céder. Par réflexe, elle remonta sur son visage un foulard accroché autour de son cou.

La première grenade la survola et atterrit plus loin au milieu des manifestant-e-s qui commencèrent à se disperser. La deuxième roula à ses pieds.

Elle recula à l'aveugle, le tissu collé contre son nez, sa bouche et se baissa. Elle parvint non sans mal à éviter le plus gros des fumigènes. Son nez et ses yeux la démangèrent. Elle recracha l'air hors de ses poumons et dut se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux pendant encore plusieurs secondes – des minutes lui auraient paru plus courtes. Les cris la guidaient, les coups aussi.

Elle se retrouva acculée à un mur, hors de portée des flics qui réprimaient sans distinction. D'entre la fumée qui se dissipait, les silhouettes dorées des forces armées fendaient l'air. A coups de bâtons ils isolaient des manifestant-e-s pris-es au hasard. Une femme d'un certain âge – dont les os trop âgés pour subir de tels assauts ne l'aidaient guère à tenir debout – tomba sous les violences infligées. Un gamin, sans doute même pas sorti du lycée, se recroquevilla sous la pluie de matraque qui le plaqua au sol. Deux jeunes femmes balancèrent pieds et poings contre les boucliers brandis avant de se retrouver face contre terre. Les manifestant-e-s, jeunes et vieilleux s'écroulaient sans distinction.

Mais dans l'ombre, émergeait le black bloc, celui qui effrayait, solide comme un roc, qui ne répondait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Des Sans-Bannièristes, vêtus de noir, le visage couvert, rendaient coups pour coups. Certain-e-s muni-e-s d'armes – poings américains, matraques, battes – rivalisaient avec les flics. D'autres se contentaient de pierres, de briques ramassées dans la rue. Tou-te-s finissaient par se battre au poing. La plupart se retrouverait au trou, une sanction en suspect au-dessus de leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Quelques-un-e-s s'en sortiraient peut-être de justesse.

Missandei chercha d'un regard inquiet une silhouette longiligne, un blouson noir déchiré, cents fois recousu, des bottes abîmées. Une chevelure rousse, flamboyante, glissa de sous un bonnet. Un colosse s'effondra sous une nuée d'or, gueulant toujours _Nique le roi_. L'un d'entre elleux n'utilisait ni arme, ni projectile. A mains nues, il poussait, frappait, inébranlable. Il recula quand les forces armées, fatiguées et à bout de souffle, utilisèrent une troisième grenade.

Elle fonça dans sa direction. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle enroula sa main autour de son poignet. Elle l'entraîna plus loin dans la foule, loin de la fumée irrespirable des gaz et lui retira capuche et masque.

Sous ses airs contrariés se trouvaient autrefois des traits doux et timides.

Ver Gris la regardait avec ces yeux durs qui lui intimait de le laisser y retourner, mais ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui. Son œil se fermait sous le filet sanglant qui traversait son arcade pour couler le long de sa paupière. Ses lèvres dévoilaient des dents rougies. Il avait suffisant morflé.

Ver Gris. Ce pseudo ridicule qu'il avait adopté partout sur les réseaux sociaux, dans les mouvements contre-esclavagistes décoloniaux et Sans-Bannièristes pour rester – presque – incognito. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ses ami-e-s connaissent sa véritable identité – elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne lui-même. C'était son nom d'humain-e libre, qu'il disait. Son nom libre, libéré de ses chaînes, de ses entraves d'esclave moderne qu'on avait voulu battre, vendre, violer.

Au milieu du bruit des matraques et des boucliers, des sirènes qui criaient à la mort, des manifestant-e-s acharné-e-s, elle l'embrassa plutôt que de l'entendre lui répéter qu'il devait y retourner.

Les flics le choperaient un jour et le roi le ferait pendre, mais pas cette fois-c. Cette fois encore elle le sauverait des autres, du roi, de lui-même. Cette fois encore elle ferait de lui un homme libre.


End file.
